


Once Upon A Time

by XxsaviorofthebrokenxX



Category: Bare, Bare: A Pop Opera
Genre: Bare - Freeform, M/M, bare:apopopera, bareapopopera, hewontdieinthisoneipromise, jason/peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/pseuds/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX
Summary: Basically the last couple songs in the musical, but like I make it my own.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Jason/Peter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> it's a work in progress i guess

“Once upon a time,” Jason choked out the words. “I first held your hand and love was not a crime,” Jason was crying so hard that his sobs were silent. It broke Peter’s heart. Peter wanted to say something, anything. Anything he could do to mend Jason’s broken heart, but he was silent. He didn’t know what he could say. He felt as though nothing could help. 

Jason pulled Peter backstage while everyone else was rehearsing a group number. There was something about how urgent he sounded, how desperate and sad and hopeless about the tone of his voice that made Peter confused.   
“What if we escaped this?”   
“What? Jason I-”   
“Peter, you and I, ran away just never looking back-” Jason’s voice cracked. As Peter’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the backstage, he could tell that Jason was doing everything he could not to burst into tears.   
Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Sister Chantelle was yelling from stage.   
“For Heaven’s sake! Where are Jason and Peter? How are we supposed to rehearse without our Romeo and Mercutio?”   
“They’re probably off doing some gay shit-” Matt started to say.  
“You shut your bitch ass mouth about my brother,” Nadia growled.   
“Enough, Matt, just,” Sister Chantelle sighed and put her head in her hands. “Just shut up m’kay?” 

“Jason we should go,” Peter said, pulling his hands away from the other boy, turning towards the stage entrance.   
“Just think about it please,” Jason’s voice cracked again and Peter had a sinking feeling. Peter wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug.   
“We have to go, it’ll be all right okay?” Peter gave him a little smile before leaving to go back to the others. 

They’d just gotten their five minute call. The show was starting in minutes, Peter was feeling a nervous buzz of excitement, but his conversation with Jason from earlier was still prominent in his mind.   
“P-Peter?” He turned around to see Jason, looking nervous and scared. “Can we talk?”  
Peter looked around, he nodded and Jason pulled him off to the broom closet that was just outside of the auditorium. Ironic that even though Matt outed them, they still ended up in a closet. 

A dim light bulb on a string illuminated their surroundings. Even in this shitty lighting, it was very obvious that Jason had been crying. He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he was having the worst day of his life.  
“Do you remember the day that you met me?” Jason asked shakily.   
Peter tried to play off his panic. He laughed a little, even though it was fake, he hoped that Jason would be fooled. How could he have forgotten the first time he and Jason met?   
“I will always remember our first stolen moment, there you were kissing me and time to freeze,”   
“I’ve never been this bare,” Jason choked out, sobs shook his body.   
“J-Jason?” Peter asked, suddenly scared as hell. “Jason what’s wrong?”   
“Please understand that I try,” Something about that sentence. Something about how final it seemed. Something about it pricked every single nerve in Peter’s body.   
“Jason,” Peter tried to smile a little again, trying to ease up the situation, it didn’t work and he was overcome by fear. “It’s not goodbye,”   
Then there was Jason’s response. He wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes, he clung tight to his hands and looked at the mop on the floor. A tear fell and hit the cement ground. Neither of them knew whose tear it was. All Jason did was shake his head a little.   
“Jason?” He didn’t say anything. “Jason tell me what’s wrong,”   
“Please know I loved you,”   
“Jason,” Peter said again. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that he had made up his mind. A second ago he had been uncertain about what Jason had asked him earlier, and how he couldn’t have been more sure. “Jason the answer is yes,”   
“What?” Jason tilted his tear stained face up. “What do you mean?”   
“To leaving. To escaping with you. To running away and never looking back.”   
“What?” Jason said again.   
“That’s if you still want to,”   
“I want nothing more,” 

They ran out of the school.   
Holding hands and never looking back.   
They made the quickest stop at their dorm room to grab some of their essential things, but after that they hopped in the BMW that had been a 16th birthday gift for Jason and they drove off into the night and they never looked back.   
For a little while that is. 

It was eight thirty.   
The show was meant to have started an hour ago.   
Peter kind of wondered what had happened.   
He wondered if people were looking for them.   
He wondered a lot of things. 

The sun had officially set.   
Peter had no idea where he was going, Jason had asked him to drive. Jason every now and then would tell him to take a left or something, but mostly he just gazed out the window and into the pastures of which rural Massachusetts had an abundance of. 

“Peter?”   
“Hmm,” Peter glanced over at Jason. Then when he saw how bad he was looking he looked at him again, just to be sure that he hadn’t made it up.   
“Peter,” Jason said again. “Peter there’s something I need to tell you,” Jason closed his eyes for a second and it seemed difficult for him to open them back up. “Peter I-”   
Jason’s eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
